Accepting AplicANTs! A Sumbit Your Own OC story!
by EasilyIrritableUnicorn
Summary: Chyna and the rest of the ANTs get new friends! A submit your own OC story! ONLY SUBMIT THROUGH THE FORUM! ALL SUBMISSIONS THROUGH REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So! Here's my new story Accepting AplicANTs! Again, I wanted to make a popular type of story that is within the rules!**

**So! This is a submit your own OC story, but to submit an OC, go to the forum I created for this fanfic! The link is on my profile. **

**BTW, I'm a Flyna fan. Not a Flolive fan, even though that one's more popular. I'm gonna stick with cannon and use Flyna, but, like in the show, it's never gonna go anywhere. **

**So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Chyna!" Fletcher shouted, jumping down from his painting of Chyna.

Chyna smiled and waved. "Hey, Fletcher!" she glanced around the room. "Where's Olive?"

Fletcher frowned. "She was here earlier, but then Principal Skidmore pulled her out of the room and whispered something to her."

Chyna's eyes widened. "Uh… What the heck do you think she's doing?"

Fletcher shrugged and turned back to his painting. Suddenly, Olive ran through the door, crashing into the back of Fletcher's masterpiece. She grimaced and turned to Chyna. "Hey Chyna!"

"NOOOO!" Fletcher sobbed and clutched his torn painting. "I was so CLOOOOSE!"

Chyna made a face and looked at Olive. "Olive, where were you? Fletcher said Skidmore nabbed you."

Olive laughed. "Yeah, she did, and let me tell you, I think she is a lizard cuz her hands certainly feel like it!" Chyna's eyes widened. "But, she nabbed me to tell me something awesome!"

Chyna smiled. "Well, what is it!?"

Olive smiled brightly. "We're getting new ANTs!"

* * *

**AN: So, hope you liked it! Go on my profile and submit your own OCs!**

**Edit: Reposted to remove submissions through reviews. DO NOT SUBMIT THROUGH A REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I'm excited that you guys submitted so many OCs!**

**Note: I started this before I saw season three, so this is set in season two, pretending that season three never happens. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

Chyna gasped and broke out with a smile. "Oh, that's so cool!" she jumped up and down, squealing, when someone walked in.

"Hi, I'm the new…" the blonde-haired girl paused and gave Chyna and Olive a weird look. "Um…" she looked at Fletcher. "Is this the ANT Program, or the crazy house?"

Chyna blushed. "Um, yeah, sorry… We were just excited…" realization dawned on her. "Oh, you're a new ANT!" she exclaimed.

The girl smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her bright pink bow. "Um, yeah."

Chyna stuck her hand out. "Hi! I'm Chyna!" the girl nervously shook it. "This is Olive," Olive waved. "That's Violet," Violet smiled then turned back to her ballet tutu, which she was fluffing out. "That's Fletcher," the girl frowned, as Fletcher was still wailing over the mutilated painting. "And that's Angus!"

The girl's eyes lit up when she saw Angus. "Oh…"

Chyna's smiled faltered. "Uh, now's when you say your name," she prompted.

The girl snapped back to reality and blushed. "Oh. I'm Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rosie."

Chyna smiled. "Well, welcome—"

"Welcome to the ANT Farm!" Rosie started and turned abruptly to see Gibson spreading his arms out dramatically. He smiled down at her. "I love doing that! Hello, new ANT!" he waved cheerily.

Rosie winced and forced a smile. "Um, hi…"

Chyna made a face. "Oops. Uh, that's Gibson. He's our… Um, babysitter… Sorta…"

Rosie frowned. "Why do we need a babysitter?"

Chyna grimaced. "Uh, I don't exactly know _why_ he's here, but he is fun! He's kind of our mentor."

Rosie nodded. Then Chyna gasped. "Oh, what's your talent!?"

Rosie bit her lip. "Um, singing and dancing…"

Chyna's eyes lit up. "Oh! I'm a singer too! That's my talent! Well, that and being able to play forty two instruments," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Rosie's eyes lit up. "Oh. I play piano…"

Chyna's smile grew. "Okay!" Chyna gasped. "Ooh, maybe we could do a song together!"

Rosie forced a smile. "Um—"

"Hey!" everyone turned to see a girl with long black hair walk through the door of the ANT Farm. She leaned on the door frame. "So… I'm new and have no idea what I'm supposed to do now."

"Welcome to the ANT Farm!" Gibson jumped out in front of her. Everyone else jumped but she just crossed her arms and gave him a look. He frowned. "Hi!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, poking Olive on the shoulder. "Hey. You the one who runs this…" she looked around. "ANT Farm?"

Olive paled. "Nope, she is." She grabbed Chyna's arm and pulled her away from Rosie.

Chyna blushed. Then she smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hi! I'm Chyna!"

The girl smiled a little and shook Chyna's hand. "I'm Brandi. The new ANT. Here to dance and sing until I get bored and decide to homeschool again."

Chyna raised her eyebrows. "Um… Okay. What's your talent."

Brandi sighed and examined her finger nails. "Singing. Dancing. Etcetera."

Chyna nodded. "Um, okay. I'm a singer too! And so is Rosie!" she grabbed Rosie's arm and pulled her over. "Wanna put together a song or something?"

Brandi made a face. "No thanks." She turned on her heel and stalked to the music corner.

* * *

**AN: So, that's all for now, I'll write more later! My mom's yelling at me to get off, so I'm just gonna post this, introducing two new characters! The others will pop up next time!**

**Plz review!**


End file.
